


Summerville

by Anarchyjpg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Boys' Love, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Sapnotfound - Freeform, dreamnap, dreamnotfound, dreamnotnap, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyjpg/pseuds/Anarchyjpg
Summary: After years of planning, the Dream Team is finally together living under the same roof. Now able to see each other in person you would think it would make things less complicated in terms of playing together and being apart of each others lives, right? That's what Dream believes as his life begins normally with two other men living along side him. But as days turn to weeks and weeks into months Dream can't help but notice subtle changes beginning to take place not just with his friends, but within himself as well.In one night everything becomes more complicated than the three could have ever imagined, not only having to face their buried internal demons, but the ones that live along side them as well.A/N: Unlike Virtual Sweaters this book with have a lot of smut, angst, fluff and other stuff. Yes, it will be descriptive if you came from CRACKSHOT you already know this. If you enjoy don't forget to leave a vote or a comment and if you really enjoy you should follow so you can see more from me.P.S. This book will update slowly compared to CRACKSHOT
Kudos: 18





	1. Sweet Beginnings

We could always just blame it on the alcohol...

Blame it on the heat of the moment...

Lustful youth maybe...

But we weren't, we never did...

Those words never even crossed our minds...

A dim light peaks through the blinds from the street lamps outside. Quiet huffs in the darkness as heated skin moves against each other in a fury. Chapped lips pressed against milky skin as the cool air warms with the motion. A soft moan escapes his lips, breathy, lustful, and hungry. Is this how we wanted to be? Pressed up against each other in the middle of a warm Florida night in winter?

Maybe?

I don't know...

I can't think anymore. Those deep eyes catch mine and in a moment we hover, just barely tipping over the edge. Once could be blamed on a mistake, twice could be an experiment, but three? Were we really going to admit to what three might do to us, what three times implied. There is a flicker of doubt, fear, and something else and I know the same thing rests in my eyes as well. My hands are pressed against his warm belly, just under the helm of his grey shirt. It would be so easy to pull away, to forget what happened and just pretend that everything was normal.

If I could only just...

His hand reaches up, slim fingers dancing along the bottom of my jaw. His touch burns, even if his hands are cold, it still burns. He guides me along, I allow my self to be guides towards him, deeper into him and into this mess we have created. Our lips touch and its so soft and its so warm. And I know that it's over.

There's no turning back now...

3 months ago, Orlando Airport Baggage Claim-

It's official.

Oh my god it's official!

Dream thought as he bounced excitedly on his toes as he watched as both Sapnap and George lean over the baggage claim grabbing at their bags and suitcases that they were able to bring with them on the plane. A wide smile crossed his face, the sun beaming through the clear glass turning dirty blonde waves of hair into gold. Sapnap was the first to notice the Floridan's excitement as he finished collecting the rest of his stuff from the belt. He looks at Dream with a wide smile, one that Dream couldn't quite match. He's freshly shaven, his rounded features giving him an overall welcoming and friendly aura. 

George soon follows close behind, groaning slightly as he drags a suitcase and two other large bags with him. He's let his hair grow out over the past few weeks. His now dark hair pulled back by a medium sized clip. His smile is tight but warm as well. They all look at each other, letting the reality sink in.

Finally together.

The Dream Team was together at last. 

After months of planning, rescheduling, waiting. After multiple late night calls, accidental purchases and silly laughter.

They were finally together.

They all looked at one another, grins growing wider and wider with each passing second. In unison they all came together in one big hug, laughing like school children on a playground. The warmth of the hug was intoxicating to a point where even despite the odd looks and stares that were tossed their way they couldn't have cared less as they embraced each other together for the first time. 

To them it was heaven and it felt like home. 

George was the first to speak, breaking the happy and comfortable silence between them as they hugged in the semi crowded lobby. "As much as I enjoy hugging the two of you...I'm beginning to suffocate so can you please release me."

Dream and Sapnap looked at each other, grins stretching across their faces as they released their tight embrace in a small fit of laughter. 

"Way to ruin the moment George." Dream said smile glowing against freckled cheeks.

George scoffed, but it was playful and light, "Yeah, sure...whatever. Let's just get going, I'm starving."

Sapnap grinned, "'I thought you said the first thing that you were going to do in America was sleep George. What changed?"

George rolled his eyes and punched his arm lightly, "Food is more important than sleep right now."

Dream wheezed, "Never though I'd hear those words come from you Gogy." 

George snorted but smiled softly, "Maybe America does change people." Dream grinned and reached over to ruffle his already messy hair. George hissed batting his hand away playfully, "Stop! Come on let's just go already."

Dream looked at Sapnap once again who nodded with a shared grin. Dream reached down grabbing a few bags from both George and Sapnap before heading out into the sunlit parking lot. The warm Floridan sun peered down at us from a mostly clear sky, only thin wisps of fluffy white clouds danced across the clear blue sky. The trio made their way out into the parking lot laughing and talking endlessly about all the things they planned on doing together as they imagined intertwined futures. Planes sailed over head, escaping to distant lands and giddy dreams and excited playful banter escaped from joy filled tones. Everything seemed to be painted in a golden hue as the brightness of the sun carried their individual lights and spread it among the world that surrounded us. 

"How come your shoes are so plain, yet you car is so fucking nice?" Sapnap asked as he climbed into the backseat of Tesla that Dream was sporting.

Dream barked out a laugh as the car rumbled silently to life, "I thought that since we were all going to be living together from now on, you'd want at least one nice thing to show off on Twitter." 

George snorted in amusement, "That sounds like such an American thing to do."

Dream smiled, a soft laugh escaping his lips, "Maybe it is, but now you're one of us."

George smiled wide and proud as looked over to Dream, "Guess so huh."

The rest of the day passed quickly, the trio stopping to grab food from a local pizzeria before zipping down the highway towards their new home with windows down and music blaring as they sang (more like screamed) along to tunes. Pulled off the highway and onto a more rural and lonely street Dream grinned at the two passengers before pressing on the gas. George yelped in surprise and Sapnap nearly screamed as their backs were pressed into the seats as Dream speed down the lone stretch of road.

"DREAM!" George yelled as he braced his hand against the roof of the car and the other gripped the arm rest. His eyes were wide and and hair was being whipped wildly by the wind and Dream knew that it would be a hot mess once George got out of the car. George's eyes were wide with a flurry of fear and excitement. Dream smiled and before he could laugh he heard Sapnap's bubbly laughter erupt from the back of the car. The internal damn broke as Dream began to laugh freely as the wind swept through dirty blond curls and heated tanned skin. "YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY!" George screamed but Dream could hear the laugh in his voice and the stupid smile that was plastered on his face. 

"YOU LOVE IT!" Sapnap yelled as he stuck his head out the window, "SO START TO LIVE A LITTLE!"

Dream glanced over at George and swore he could see George's reservation loosen as his smile widened and the fearful look in his eyes dissipated as he followed Sapnap and stuck his head out the window. Both him and Sapnap began to cheer in a fit of hoops and hollers Dream following in suit as he continued to drive.

Eventually, he slowed down as the area became more familiar as a small paved road came into view a little ways down the road. George and Sapnap pulled themselves back into the car laughing with both their hairs a complete mess. Sapnap offered a fist bump which George bumped back. Dream turned down the road glancing over at George who was panting lightly, a satisficed look on his face. George's gaze met Dream's for a short moment and a slight smile slipped onto his face. He elbowed Dream softly, "Let's not do that again. I don't wanna be on the news under Florida Man Youtuber Dream caught speeding down road with a Brit and a Texan."

Dream snorted and Sapnap let out a short laugh, "No promises." Dream grinned as he slowed down even more as the house they were going to be staying in came into view. 

The house was two stories and it was moderately sized. The paint was a soft cream color with a porch that stretched across the front of the house. The house was a mix between a cottage and modern aesthetic and the more rural location made if perfect for the streamers to be as loud and chaotic as they wanted. 

"Wow. I was expected something a lot...smaller." George said as the car came to a stop at the front of the house. 

Dream snorted, "Why?"

George climbed out the car and shrugged, "I don't know with how inexpensive your shoes are you'd think everything else would match."

Dream scoffed but the smile on his face was light hearted and goofy, "Shut up, you are such an idiot."

George laughed softly moving as he moved to the trunk to gather his things along with Sapnap. Dream followed playfully shoving Sapnap aside to grab some of his and George's bags before carrying them over to the house. Dream could see the sun just beginning to sink below the line of trees, painting the sky in a soft shade of yellow and pink. George and Sapnap seemed to notice the setting of the sun as well. They all paused for a moment watching as the clouds fluttered outward across the mostly clear sky. A smile was shared on their faces as they looked at each other again, grinning as the moved into the house together.

Dream showed them to their rooms setting down their bags before showing them around the rest of the house. He laughed at home many times George had commented about how good the house had smelled. Dream blamed on the the Vanilla Brown Sugar Candles that his mother had gotten him when he had first moved into the place.

Eventually, the night came over, the moon shining brightly in the sky. The lights were turned off to preserve energy for the time being since the group knew that they would be using the electricity a lot once everything settled. Dream finished lighting the last of the candles before moving over to the couch where the other two were perched as they bickered over the selection of the movie that they were planning on watching.

"Do you two ever agree on anything?" Dream huffed with a slight smile as her plopped down on the couch in-between the feuding pair. George gave Sapnap a look of feigned annoyance and was met with Sapnap childishly sticking out his tongue. 

"No, because Snapmap over there says he always has the best choice in movies and that is obviously not true."

Sapnap snorted, "Yeah, like you'd be any better."

Dream rolled his eyes before snatching the remote of Sapnap's clutches. "George might be right Sappy, last time you picked a movie you choose and anime to watch."

"It was one time Dream! And it was a classic!" Sapnap retorted with a huff. 

"More like weird." Dream grinned back opting to watch a horror comedy movie. Out the corner of his eye he could see George's smug grin as he mimicked Sapnap's tongue stick out. "At the same time though George you probably wanted to watch Harry Potter or something like that." He got a slight scowl out of George.

The trio bantered back and forth for awhile before settling down to focus on the movie. The sweet scent of the candles filled the air, creating a serene and peaceful atmosphere as a contempt quiet settled over them. Sapnap was the first to show signs of tire as he sifted his body closer to Dream's resting his head on his shoulder. Dream smiled wrapping a careful arm around his friend grabbing a blanket that was settled on the top of the couch. He pulling it over both him and Sapnap before glancing at George and motioning for George to rest on Dream as well. The brit raised an eyebrow but was soon followed by a jaw stretching yawn. Silently, he shifted over resting his head on Dream's opposite shoulder and allowing the blond to cover his with the blanket. 

Dream could feel the soft heat beginning to radiate from the pair as the tire and jet lag began to catch to them. Dream continued to watch the move until he heard soft snores coming from Sapnap. He laughed softly to himself as he looked down to see George still barely awake. He eyes were half lidded and he looked drowsy, just on the cusp of falling asleep. George shifted slightly against Dream who sifted back more comfortably into the couch, knowing the motion wouldn't wake the ravenette. 

"He snores..." George said softly his voice laced with tire as he snuggled closer into Dream's chest.

Dream chuckled softly, lowing his voice to just over a whisper, "Yeah but I think it's kind of cute."

George nodded slightly a soft 'yeah' escaping his lips. Dream could feel George's breath slow as his entire body relaxed against Dream. Dream could feel his own self slipping as the heat being produced from his two friends began to make him drift off to sleep. Dream allowed himself to relax, the noise of the TV fading into the background as he focused on the soft snores and breaths of his friends.

Just as the clutches of sleep gripped him and he began to nod off Dream heard George's soft voice cut through the haze and finished the lull of sleep as he fell with a slight smile. 

"Goodnight Dream."


	2. Honey Lavender and Silver Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the story why do you need a summary?

George was the first to awake.

At least that was what Dream realized when he woke up. Sunlight poured in from the living room windows and the small sky light over head. The smell of the candles still lingered in the air though there was a faint waft of smoke that trailed the sweet scent letting Dream know that George must have blown the candles out. 

Dream ran his free hand through his dirty blond curls as he slowly came around from the dream world. He felt Sapnap shift against him which meant the Texan was soon following him back into the waking world. Dream shifted Sapnap, settling him against the back of the couch, covering him with the blanket before moving away and into the kitchen where he heard the soft clatter of dishware. 

Dream peered around the corner the scent of herbs and honey wafted towards his nose as the scent of the candles were over powered. George stood over the stove top focus intently on the tea kettle in front of him as he poured three cups full of the dark liquid. There were also three plates set out that each had three cookie shaped biscuits (which is what Dream assumed that they were). He smiled shuffling into the kitchen making sure to make a little noise to warn George of his presence. George set the tea down and turned is full attention to Dream a sleepy smile moving across his lips. He yawned slightly, moving his hand over his mouth to cover it up. "Good Morning." he said softly.

"Good Morning." Dream greeted him moving over to George and extending and hand out to ruffle the fluffy mess of chocolate brown hair on the top of George's head. George flinched slightly at the sudden contact but hummed in content, leaning into the contact. Dream smiled. "I knew your hair had to be soft." he commented, more to himself than to George.

George smiled softly, "Yeah Dreamy? You like it?"

Dream smiled ruffling the already messy bedhead, "Yeah I do."

I light blush crossed George's pale cheeks as he batted Dream's hand away with a playful grin. "Stop that you'll mess up my hair."

Dream laughed, "It's already messy Georgie."

"I know that, but it was a controlled mess." George scoffed, running a hand through his hair to try to contain the stray wisps that were sticking out in every direction. 

Before Dream could continue the playful banter a particularly loud groan sounded out from the living room. A few moments later Sapnap groggily walked into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Dreeeeaaammm." he groaned, "Why did you leave, I wasn't done with you yet."

Dream snorted moving over to the plates that George had prepared, picking up one of the cups and handing it to the sleepy Texan. "Well, I smelled George cooking so of course I had to get up. Here drink this and wake up."

Sapnap grabbed the cup delicately from Dream's hands, bringing it to his lips and taking a slow sip of the hot liquid. His nose scrunched slightly as he pulled the liquid away from his lips. "It's hot." he said blandly as he stuck out his tongue. There was a moment of silence before both Dream and George broke out into a fit of laughter. Dream bent over grasping over his knees as his breathy laughs turned to wheezes, George bent over the counter burying his face into his arms muffling his laughs. "It's really not that funny." Sapnap said but the amusement was clear in his voice as he watched the Floridan and the Brit lose their minds of a small action.

Sapnap set the cup down on the counter and waited for the two's laughing attack to end. Once Dream and George calmed down, Dream wiping away a few stray tears from the edges of his eyes as he looks over at Sapnap. Before he can speak George speaks up. "Sappy, it's tea. It's supposed to be hot dumbarse."

Sapnap rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm tired okay, I'm thinking the Dream blew it off for me."

"What am I? Your mom?" Dream asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe you are." Sapnap grinned back grabbing at the cup again and blowing on it.

"You're so stupid." Dream chuckled grabbing his own cup of tea and blowing on it. 

Dream took a sip of the liquid and hummed quietly in satisfaction. The tea had a herbal and sweet taste to it, much different from the sweet tea or coffee that he usually drank in the morning. Dream could feel the tea warm up every nerve in his body, sinking low into his stomach heating up the rest of his body. He felt light as if he was sitting on air as the warmth of the tea continued to wash over him. Dream could taste the small hints of honey and sugar on his tongue with even slighter hints of what smelled like lavender. He felt like he was in heaven. He felt like he was at home.

And he was.

Standing in the kitchen taking careful sips of a hot tea that had just laughed about in previous moments. All of of them basking in the warmth of the beverage and the calm morning sun as it's careful gaze beamed in through the glass.

Dream never want to leave that moment. 

He nearly didn't.

But the high pitched ring of a phone heightened his senses and brought him back from the small tranquil cloud he had perched himself on. Dream set the tea down, recognizing the ringtone as his own. He pushed off the counter, walking into the living room and picking up his phone from where he had rested it to charge the previous night. It was a text from the U-Haul company notifying him the truck with George and Sapnap's stuff would be arriving within the hour. Dream smiled to himself as he plucked his phone from off the charger and went back into the kitchen to deliver the news.

Within the hour they would officially have moved in together.

George was now sitting on the counter, his thin legs swing back and forth slightly while he munched on a biscuit eyeing Sapnap carefully. Dream assumed Sapnap had made some sort of snarky remark with the shit eating grin that was plastered on his face as he finished the last of his second biscuit.

"I've got good news guys!" Dream said enthusiastically.

George deep brown eyes moved over to look at Dream, a softness glazing over them. Not that Dream noticed. "Please tell me it's a taxi coming to take SappyNappy back to Texas. I don't think I can live with him anymore."

Dream rolled his eyes, a huge grin on his face. "No, quite the opposite actually. The U-Haul with you guys stuff will be here within the hour."

George exaggeratedly tossed his head back and groaned. "Nooooooo, now I'm gonna be stuck with him forever. Kill me now Dream please!" The sarcastic statement was followed by a slight giggle as George went to punch Sapnap's arm who of course reciprocated the motion. 

"If anyone's gonna be terrible to live with it's going to be you and your dramatics." Sapnap retorted back.

George sniffed. "Well at least it gives me character. Can't say the same about you."

Sapnap gaze a look off feigned hurt. "Georgie! How rude of you. I'm hurt." Sapnap said in the most posh voice he could muster before breaking down into a fit of laughter.

George rolled his eyes. "Way to take the low blow Sapnap. Very funny."

Dream snorted in amusement as he watched to two glance at each other and begin grinning ear to ear before sharing another moment of laughter. Dream walked over and grabbed two of the biscuits off his plate and biting into one. The biscuit was surprisingly soft and chewy and was still slightly warm from the oven. The biscuit was neither to sweet nor not sweet enough. The soft dough was vanilla in flavor with, much like the tea, a hint of honey. Dream ate both cookies quickly before reaching for the third. George grinned. "Is it good Dream?"

Dream smiled taking a large bite of the third biscuit, "It is. I had no idea you could cook."

A light blush flushed along George's cheeks and he looked away with a bashful smile. "Well I mean, yeah, I lived alone you know. I don't have enough money to eat out everyday." he paused, "Unlike you."

Dream rolled his eyes, "Oh come on now, I don't eat out everyday."

"Says the guy who ordered a wagyu steak...twice." Sapnap snickered.

Dream ate the rest of the biscuit and licked his fingers, "I was treating myself cut me a break."

"You play Minecraft for a living. What kind of treat do you need that costs that much money?" George questioned with a slight grin on his face. 

"Don't judge me George. You would have done the same thing given the opportunity." Dream stated. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to shower and get ready for the movers." 

Dream turned on his heel and headed towards the stairs and he could hear the other two scrabble behind him. He laughed to himself as he picked up speed and began to run towards the stairs. "Dream!" George yelled from behind as the blond ran up the stairs two at a time.

"Guests first!" Sapnap yelled as he tried to grab the back of Dream's shirt only grabbing air. 

Dream laughed. "Not anymore! We're roomies now!" Dream slid into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, leaning against it as the other two pushed against it from the other room. Dream could hear both of their contagious giggles from the other side of the door as the yelled his name and pushed against the door. Dream was laughing as well soon turning to wheezes as he pushed his entire weight against the door.

Eventually, the other two gave up with promises to get Dream back after Dream had locked the door keeping them out for the time being. Dream showered quickly moving into his room to put on a clean shirt and a pair of black shorts. He could hear Sapnap and George bickering about who got the shower next with a few moments later Sapnap mumbling curses under his breath as he stalked off from his loss.

By the time the movers had arrived everyone had showered and had gotten dressed. Sapnap was wearing a black pair of cargo shorts and a white t-shirt with George wearing a light blue shirt and black shorts. 

The sun hung high over head, casting a hazy heat over them as the moved all the boxes out of the truck and into the front lawn. Once the U-Haul had left the trio began to process of unpacking and moving around the boxes. Sweat beaded on all of their foreheads as they works the day slowly ticking away. By the time that they were done in was 5:00.

George groaned loudly as he flopped onto Dream's bed, sprawling out. Dream sat on his bed next to him letting out a heavy sigh as he rolled his shoulders to untighten them. Sapnap shoved George over so that he could lay down as well. Dream looked down at the two and smiled slightly. "Don't you guys have more unpacking to do?"

George groaned again, "I don't want to even look at a box right now, much less unpack one. My back hurts from all that lifting." Sapnap nodded slowly in agreement.

Dream rolled his eyes before sinking down next to George, tossing his hand away so that he could lay down completely. After a moment of silence, Dream shifted onto his side holding his head up in his hand. George glanced over at him, feeling Dream's eyes gazing at him. "Do you guys want to see something cool?"

George raised an eyebrow. "Depends. What's the surprise Dreamy?"

"You'll have to come with me and see."

Sapnap suppressed a giggle, "Sounds like you're trying to show us your body collection or something."

"You wish, but no, it's something better than that. Follow me." Dream said, pushing himself off the bed and standing up. He walked over to the door looking over his shoulder to see if the other two would follow. Sapnap had sat up and has currently pulling on George's arm to get him to stand up. George was limp and flopping around but a smile was evident on his face as he stiffened and sat up, trailing quickly behind Dream and Sapnap as the went down the hall. Dream lead them down the stairs and past all the boxes that littered the ground. Dream opened the glass sliding back door and ran out into the yard towards the dark line of trees that were casting shadows as the sun was beginning to fall under the horizon. 

"Dream are you going to kill us?" George asked sarcastically as he followed Dream closer to the tree line.

Dream smiled as he turned to look back at the brunet. The sun cast an orange glow across his pale features, his brown eyes glittering a new honey gold. He really did have pretty privilege. "Guess you'll have to find out."

Dream disappeared in the dense thicket.

George and Sapnap looked at each other skeptically for a moment sharing a smiled before following the blond into the dark unknown.

Out behind the tree line the entire forest was painted in a golden hue as the last licks of sun crawled up tree trunks and painted the leaves that cast themselves overhead. Dream was a bit ahead of them walking along an old stone road. George and Sapnap could both hear the faint sound of running water and they quickly followed behind Dream, catching up quickly to the taller who was taking his time. 

The sound of the water grew louder and louder as they followed the little overgrown path up until they reached a small clearing. It was a pond that had a fresh water creak following into it. The water was surprisingly clear and nearly perfectly reflected the canopy above. There was a small bench and table that was settled next to the pond along with a small campfire and a very overgrown gazebo. Dream could see the wonder and awe in his friends eyes as they looked around the little area.

"Dude. Did you do this?" Sapnap asked as he crouched down to look at the small fish that were swimming in the clear water.

Dream shook his head. "No, I found this little place when I was looking at places to live. The owners had said that it was here before them and they had tried to clean it up but weren't quite successful. I thought it was neat, we could do a bunch of cool things out here if we clean it up a bit. Of course after we situate ourselves."

George smiled. "You always find a way to surprise me Dreamie boy. Anything else are you hiding?"

Dream shrugged and gave the brit a playful wink. "Guess you'll have to see Georgie. I am full of surprises."

George rolled his eyes with a slight smile on his face before looking up at the sky seeing how it was darkening. After a few more moments of looking around the hidden area they headed back home, arriving back just as the sun dipped under the tree line and was replaced by the moon. 

In celebration of their move in (and mostly because no one had the real energy, skill, or desire to cook in that moment) Dream ordered from a local Italian restaurant, his treat of course. The night continued to tick away, filled with playful banter, meaningful conversation, and reflection on past times. Laughter filled the halls as candle light once again replaced the bulb lighting and the soft aura and scent took over nearly every scent. Even this the boxes that littered the floor and the itch of a day not quite completed Dream felt at home, more than he had when he had lived with his parents then followed by himself. They calm playfulness to the flirtatious jokes as him reeling in the sense of openness. A feeling he very rarely felt with anyone besides his family, but even then it wasn't nearly quite as open as this.

George yawned looking at his phone for the time, his eyes widening slightly. "It's already 11:00 and I still don't have the bed made or even cleaned off." he groaned.

"Same here." Sapnap agreed.

The offer came quicker than Dream had expected, so quick his brain did quite have the time to process what he was saying, "You could always sleep in my room tonight if you guys wanted." 

As Dream processed his words he felt hear rush to his cheeks as he stammered to try and give sense to his statement. "W-well my reason being that I have a king s-sized bed so it would fit all of us, just for a night."

"Dang Dream calm down. It's okay if you want to sleep with us, but one at a time please." Sapnap said with a laugh. 

Dream's blush deepened. "Sapnap!"

Sapnap giggled bracing himself for the hit that Dream was about to deliver. George watched in amusement before yawning again, covering his mouth. "As much as I would love to make fun of you Dream for being hella sus. I'm tired and you made the offer so I call dibs on finding the first spot." With that George stood looking down at Dream who was still seated on the couch, "I mean that is okay right? You don't care?"

Dream nodded, feeling the heat on his cheeks lessen. "Yeah I don't mind, I mean we already practically cuddled on the couch last night and earlier we all fit on the bed pretty well I would say. It couldn't hurt for just one night."

"Hell yeah! More cuddles!" Sapnap cheered enthusiastically as he jumped up from the couch practically dragging Dream along as they all made their way up to Dream's room. Sapnap's hand was warm around Dream's own as they all filed into Dream's room, closing the door and turning off the lights. The only light that filled the room came from the bright moon outside, white light peering in under the slightly closed blinds of the window that was next to the bed.

Dream cleared his throat softly. "I hope you guys don't mind but I don't necessarily sleep with a shirt on." 

George looked at him with a quizzical look though it was lost to Dream in the darkness. "Why your room is nearly freezing."

"I have a lot of covers on the bed so that makes up for it." Dream responded beginning to pull off his shirt. He tossed the shirt into the laundry hamper that was resting in the corner of the room near the door and he could hear the other two shuffling about.

Sapnap's voice came out from the darkness. "We're all bros so it's fine. Plus, I don't sleep with a shirt either." Dream felt Sapnap lightly smack Dream's back.

George groaned. "Both of you are weird."

By the time they were ready for bed both Dream and Sapnap were only wearing boxers and George had a shirt on along with his boxers. He had complained about the other two opting not to wear anything other than their underwear but it was a short lived and half heart one as Dream let him get first pickings in choice of where to sleep. George had opted to sleep closer to the wall since he knew the other two would toss him to the floor in his sleep or squish him if he didn't. Dream laid down in the middle with Sapnap taking the other end of the bed. They all laid in complete silence, listening to the whir of the air conditioning and the fan the swung lightly overhead. 

The covers were soft and warm, a great contrast against the cold air of the room. Dream felt Sapnap shift next to him and tossing an arm over Dream's chest. Dream felt a smile tease his lip and he turned his head to look down at the ravenette who was perched in his arm. Dream could make out the faint grin on Sapnap's face. Dream pulled Sapnap closer without so much as a word, Sapnap moving with the motion and intertwining his legs with one of Dream's own. Dream could hear Sapnap giggle softly. 

George turned over and glanced at them letting out an amused puff of air. "What are you to idiots doing?"

Sapnap giggled. "Cuddling wanna join?"

George scoffed. "No, that's gay."

"Oh come on Georgie. Homies can cuddle to." Dream cooed.

"You aren't wearing socks." George stated plainly, forcing the smiled from his face.

Dream let out an audible snort as he wrapped an arm under George's smaller frame and pulled him closer, the Brit let out a surprised yelp. A few moments of half hearted struggling, George let out a contented sigh as he relaxed still keeping his back to the Floridan. Tire began to settle in and Dream could feel his own body relax into the warmth and comfort of the bed. Sapnap soft snores began to pick up as he slipped into a dreamlike state. Dream closed his eyes letting to closeness of his friends lull him to sleep.

The moon continued to cast her gaze across them.

Silver light along the warm trails of bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a note and comment and tell me what you thought. I'm defiantly having fun writing this so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Not sure when the next chapter will be posted but hopefully it will be sometime next week.
> 
> Love you guys,
> 
> JPEG (I was today years old when i learned this is how yo actually spell this (I'm so sorry I'm a bit of a dumbass lmao))

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed and if you did please vote.
> 
> Please be patient with the story the smut will come in but there needs to build up since this is meant to be a more serious story. If there are any errors let me know and I'll correct them but for now I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love you all!,
> 
> JPG


End file.
